


【巍生/井面】No.99（十七）

by zyloooooooooong



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyloooooooooong/pseuds/zyloooooooooong





	【巍生/井面】No.99（十七）

罗浮生做了一个很奇怪的梦。

他梦见自己一丝不挂地伏在着一个人的后背上，沿着那人的耳后，脖颈，一路轻吻过他的一对蝴蝶骨，又沿着脊椎向下，一路来到了腰间。

那人翻了个身，将罗浮生压在身下，他的脸被一团黑雾笼罩，看不清模样。罗浮生感觉自己整个人都像是被火烤一样，热得快要融化掉了。 

而那个人，则用他的一只大手握住了自己身下的那团火热，拇指配合食指在尖端处快速地揉搓。另一只手，也没有放过罗浮生胸前的一点红樱。

罗浮生觉得自己像是要窒息了，又像是要炸掉了，他的身体不受控制地颤栗着，大脑一片空白。他不知道事情究竟从何而起，也不知道接下来会发生什么。

只见那人忽然贴了上来，凑到了他的耳边。罗浮生从来都不知道自己的耳朵有这么敏感，那人呼吸间送出的气息吹到他的耳边，痒得他脸颊发烫。压着嗓子，那人用微弱但却撩人的气音问道：“浮生，你想要吗？”


End file.
